Kites have had tails of various configurations connected to the trailing edge, and parachutes have had multiple control lines secured to the trailing edge of the canopy. A parachutist can deform a very large part of the trailing edge of the canopy, filled with ram air, by pulling it downwardly by a control line, or lines, an amount to achieve a desired control. Deforming one end will cause turning, and deforming both ends in a like manner will cause a forward reduction in speed.
Kites usually have a stabilizer connected to the trailing edge including a tail, such as ribbons of material (of different length) for stabilizing control.
Patents setting forth a background for this invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 26,427; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,546; 3,412,963; 3,524,613; 3,558,087; 3,740,008; 3,749,337; 3,806,071; 3,893,641; 3,944,169; 4,015,801; 4,098,475; and 4,191,349.